


Still Here

by denna5



Series: Should Have Stayed [3]
Category: Dark Knight Rises (2012)
Genre: M/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-18
Updated: 2013-02-18
Packaged: 2017-11-29 16:37:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/689124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/denna5/pseuds/denna5
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John is tired of Bruce holding back and he has passed the point of subtle hints a while ago.</p>
<p>Or the story where they end up doing Batman's version of shower sex. </p>
<p>Written for this prompt.</p>
<p>After a sweaty training session in the Batcave, Bruce and John make love under the waterfall.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Still Here

**Author's Note:**

> I thought I was done with this but apparently not. Also, not sure why I keep writing smut, I do not think it is my strong suit but hopefully this is still enjoyable. I don't think there will be anything after this but that is what I thought the first time so there may be more at some point.

It is still really hard to believe that John is in a relationship with Bruce Wayne, the Batman. At least it is as close to a relationship as John had had in a really long time. As much as a relationship as training, being around the man all the time, and the occasional make out can be. 

They have not done all that much physically, at least not as much as John would like. It is not like what they have done is not satisfying. Awkward at times, yes, embarrassing in some instances, yes, but all in all John can not have too many complaints. Bruce Wayne is a great kisser. 

The biggest problem seems to be that Bruce is holding back. He seems hesitant to touch John in certain ways ever since that first night. He kisses, he touches him with his hands and his mouth and always gets him to where he needs to be but they have yet to do any actual fucking and Bruce is really gentle. Not just gentle, but he touches John like he may fall apart at any pressure. It is not exactly what John thought sex with Batman would be like. 

The whole gentle thing is not reserved for training though. The first few times weren’t so bad due to the whole recovering from a stab wound thing but after that no punch was pulled. Bruce is making up for lost time it seems and John is almost constantly sore. It is getting better. John only ends up on his back some of the time instead of all the time now. 

As well as training has started to go, it has caused one tiny complication for John. It is making him want Bruce more than he thought he already did. He wants everything the man is holding back, wants every rough touch he can get, wants bruises that don’t come from getting knocked on his ass. 

He has been dropping hints or at least he thought he was but it seems that maybe Bruce is not so good at reading hints. He has become maybe a little less subtle these past few days. Maybe making sure that there is lube and condoms in the cave is being a bit optimistic but John just wants to be prepared. 

Training is over for the day and they are near the water fall. It is perhaps a bit weird to wash off in a cave instead of in a warm shower but at this point John doesn’t care. He is too busy staring at Bruce shirtless. The man has a lot of scars but that does nothing to damage how he looks. The sight does something to John’s brain because he speaks with out meaning to.

“Why haven’t we fucked yet?”

So much for being subtle.

 

Bruce has been taking things slow. He thought it would be the best course of action. He wants John, has since he came back but he thought that John needs something gentle. 

“Why haven’t we fucked yet?” 

The question startles Bruce and he is not entirely sure how to answer it.

“ I mean, do you not want to? There’s condoms here, I’m all about being safe. I mean, the stuff we have been doing is good, great even but you touch me like I’m going to break. I’m not a super ninja like you but I am not a bubble boy.”

John is babbling. There is no other way to describe the way John is speaking right now and he is avoiding Bruce’s eyes and his face is covered in a blush. The whole thing is awkward but John is almost adorable in a way. Bruce kisses him to shut him up just as much because he wants to in this moment.

He has been trying to be gentle but maybe he can be a little more forceful. Bruce doesn’t want to hurt him but he can tell by John’s earlier ranting he does not want to be treated like glass. 

He deepens the kiss, bites John’s lower lip just a little bit. His fingers grip the back of John’s neck, tight but not bruising. If John’s reaction is anything to go by this is an improvement over Bruce’s usual touch. He is pushing his body into Bruce’s. Bruce drags him closer to the spray of the fall. He stops the kiss and pulls away just enough to see John’s face. 

“Do you want to?”

Bruce tries to make it sound casual like he doesn’t want this just as much as John. John looks at him as if he is crazy, which he may be at this point. 

“ Are you kidding me? Yes, ok, just yes. The condoms and stuff are over there. Hurry up before you change your mind.” 

Bruce goes and gets what they need.

“ Have you been planning this for a while John?” 

He wants to tease right now, make this not seem like the big deal it is. 

“Oh, fuck you.” John says but he is quickly shedding the clothes he was still wearing. 

“ Maybe next time.” 

Banter is something Bruce can do. He takes in the sight of John’s body, there are still bruises but there are less now and the stab wound has healed. There is a scar but it could be worse. Bruce traces it, first with his fingers than with his lips. John lets him apparently not minding this being gentle.

They move towards the fall, getting under the spray but staying near the rocks so there is something to brace themselves with. 

He preps him. Bruce likes the moans he makes and rewards each one with a kiss on the neck, sucking bruise onto his skin. He has tried not to leave marks but now he wants to . He wants there to be proof of what they have done on John’s skin for the world to see. 

Bruce takes his fingers out, they are sticky with lube but it is not hard to get them clean in the spray of the fall. He grips himself, puts the condom on and starts to push in. 

“Just relax.” 

He pants it at John, who just nods and lets out a deep breath. Bruce makes himself go slow at first, no matter how much it seems John wants it faster. Soon enough though he is thrusting harder and John is meeting every single one. He grips John’s cock, determined to get him to come as Bruce. He strokes it in time with his thrusts and it is not long till he feels wet warmth on his hand. He doesn’t last long after that. 

He pulls out and throws the condom somewhere in the cave and just hopes he remember to find it before Alfred shows up at any time. John is leaning on the rocks, looking satisfied. 

“ We should clean up. At least we don’t have to move very far to wash up.” 

Bruce says this as one of his fingers trace a mark on John’s neck. He can’t help the slight pride he feels at placing it there. 

“So is this your version of shower sex?” 

Bruce doesn’t answer John, just kisses him instead.


End file.
